duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Milton Nascimento
Milton Nascimento (born October 26,1942) is a prominent Brazilian singer, songwriter and guitarist, who has performed with Duran Duran and also co-wrote "Breath After Breath". Biography Nascimento's mother was the maid Maria do Carmo Nascimento. As a baby, Milton Nascimento was adopted by his mother's former employers: the couple Josino Brito Campos, a banker, mathematics teacher and electronic technician; and Lília Silva Campos, a music teacher and choir singer. When he was 18 months old, Nascimento's biological mother died, and he moved with his adopted parents to the city of Três Pontas, in the state of Minas Gerais. Nascimento was an occasional DJ on a radio station that his father once ran. He lived in the boroughs of Laranjeiras and Tijuca in Rio de Janeiro. In the early stages of his career, Nascimento played in two samba groups; Evolussamba and Sambacana. In 1963, he moved to Belo Horizonte, where his friendship with Lô Borges led to the Clube da Esquina ("corner club") movement. Members included Beto Guedes, Toninho Horta, Wagner Tiso, and Flávio Venturini, with whom he shared compositions and melodies. One composition was "Canção do Sal", which was first interpreted by Elis Regina in 1966 and led to a television appearance with Nascimento. The collective, as well as some others, released Clube da Esquina in 1972. Several hit singles were also released. Nascimento is famous for his falsetto and tonal range, as well for highly acclaimed songs such as "Maria, Maria", "Canção da América" ("Song from America" / "Unencounter"), "Travessia", "Bailes da Vida" and "Coração de Estudante" ("Student's Heart"). The lyrics remember the funeral of the student Edson Luís, killed by police officers in 1968. The song became the hymn for the Diretas Já social-political campaign in 1984, was played at the funeral of the late President of Brazil Tancredo Neves the next year, and was also played at Ayrton Senna's funeral. While his reputation within Brazil was firmly established with his Clube da Esquina works, Nascimento's international breakthrough came with his appearance on jazz saxophonist Wayne Shorter's 1974 album Native Dancer. This led to widespread acclaim, and collaborations with stars such as Paul Simon, Cat Stevens, George Duke and Quincy Jones. Angelus (1994) features appearances by Pat Metheny, Ron Carter, Herbie Hancock, Jack DeJohnette, Nana Vasconcelos, Jon Anderson, James Taylor, and Peter Gabriel. Through his friendship with guitarist Warren Cuccurullo, Nascimento came to work with Duran Duran in 1993. Nascimento co-wrote and performed the song "Breath After Breath", featured on The Wedding Album released in 1993. He also performed with Duran Duran in concert when they toured in Brazil and Argentina, promoting that album during The Dilate Your Mind Tour. Discography *1968: Courage *1969: Milton Nascimento *1970: Milton *1972: Clube da Esquina *1973: Milagre dos Peixes *1974: Native Dancer (with Wayne Shorter) *1975: Minas *1976: Geraes *1976: Milton (Raça) *1978: Clube da Esquina 2 *1978: Travessia *1979: Journey to Dawn *1980: Sentinela *1981: Cacador de Mim *1982: Anima *1982: Ponta de Areia *1982: Missa dos Quilombos *1983: Ao Vivo *1985: Encontros e Despedidas *1986: A Barca dos Amantes *1987: Yauaretê *1989: Miltons *1990: Cancão da America *1990: Txai *1992: Noticias do Brasil *1993: Tres Pontas *1993: Angelus *1994: O Planeta Blue Na Estrada do Sol *1996: Amigo *1998: Tambores de Minas *1999: Crooner *2000: Nos Bailes Da Vida *2000: Gil & Milton (with Gilberto Gil) *2002: Oratorio *2003: Pieta *2003: Music for Sunday Lovers *2005: O Coronel e o Lobisomem *2007: Milagre Dos Peixes: Ao Vivo *2008: Novas Bossas Category:Musicians